Her Future
by smartanthropologistXD
Summary: Just a continuation story of The Nightmare Before Hetalia! You heard me! Anywho, here you are, my dears.


**Okay. I totally lied. I couldn't help myself! I just HAD to get this out of my system. Oh well. Too late now. Anyways, this is set six months after The Nightmare Before Hetalia. I hope you LOVE IT!**

* * *

Natalia walked through the market of Halloween Town, her basket swinging from it's resting place in the crook of her elbow. She smiled at a few of the town's people as she passed their shops. Most smiled back, but even after six months Kiku's fan club still whispered about her behind her back, and sneered at her when she turned to look at them. She sighed to herself, and started to head back home with her newly bought goods. The walk back to Kiku's manor was short, but it still gave her time to think. Usually the subject was her and Kiku's relationship, and where it was headed. In the last six months, all they had shared were short kisses. Not that she was complaining, Kiku was an excellent kisser, and she loved him dearly. She just wished he would at least try to take their relationship further. She had tried, one night a few months ago. All she received was Kiku's face turning an unhealthy shade of bright red, and a few gasped breaths. He had turned and walked rather hurriedly out of the room, and hadn't mentioned it since. She would be lying if she said it didn't hurt that he didn't want that of her, but she was still happy to just be with him. At least that's what she told herself. Did he not love her? Was she unattractive to him? If he wasn't interested in her, why did he take her in? Kiss her? Was he just trying to repay her for saving Tino? Did he really mean what he said in Ivan's lair? Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice she was home until Kiku put a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at his face, and she could see worry in his large brown eyes.

"Natalia...are you alright? You don't seem yourself..." Kiku mumbled, in the cute way that always made her heart melt, and her face heat up. She turned her head to look at the floor, so he wouldn't see the red tint to her cheeks and smiled softly.

"I'm fine, Kiku. Really. Thank you for asking," She whispered the last part. She turned to walk away as a tear slid down her cheek. Kiku's eyes widened at the intruding tear, and time seemed to slow down as it slipped off her face and fell towards the floor. He acted swiftly, and grabbed her wrist, yanking her towards himself with more force than anticipated. With a yelp, she slammed into his chest and they both fell to the floor. She laid stock still on his chest, but Kiku could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. He didn't say anything, but rubbed soft circles on her back. Kiku's heart broke into tiny pieces as her body trembled with locked up sobs. Soon, her tears stopped flowing, and Kiku could hear her sniffing softly.

"Natalia...Please, tell me what's wrong. Did i do anything?" Kiku buried his face in her hair as his own tears broke loose. "Can I help you in anyway? Are you-" His voice caught in his throat and he hiccuped at the pain. "Are you unhappy with me?" His hold on her tightened. She moved her hands to rest on his chest and lifted herself, so she could look him in the eyes. She bit her lip as she looked at him, and another tear slid down her face. Kiku lifted his hand to rest on her cheek and wiped the tear away. Natalia leaned into his touch, and sighed softly.

"Kiku..." fresh tears welled in her eyes as he looked up at her questioningly. "Do you not...find me attractive?" His eyes widened and his face turned bright red at her question. He sputtered for a moment before closing his eyes and clearing his throat.

"O-of course I f-find you a-at-tractive, Natalia," He stuttered slightly, which made his face turn a brighter shade of red. He was caught off guard when she sobbed softly. "Natalia?" he was honestly shocked.

"If you find me attractive...why haven't you tried to further our relationship!?" she was exasperated, and embarrassed. Her face was hott and bright red from crying and the humility that came from asking personal questions. She clutched at his arms and lowered her face again. "You know you don't have to be in a relationship with me if you don't want to... You don't owe me anything from when I tried to save Tino..." she lowered her forehead to touch his chest, and her voice lowered to almost a whisper. Kiku gasped, and in one act of pure rage he flipped them over so he was lying on top of her. Her eyes widened in surprise as he pinned her hands at the level of her face, and his legs pinned hers to the ground. Tears streamed down his face, and his body shook with anger.

"How...HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Natalia had never heard his voice rise that loud, except for when he had yelled at Ivan, before killing him. "DO YOU THINK I DID THIS TO REPAY YOU SOMEHOW!? DO YOU THINK I WAS LYING ALL THE TIMES I SAID I LOVED YOU!? WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING AS RIDICULOUS AS THAT!?" He was practically sobbing now. Natalia didn't know what to do. She just sat under him, looking up into his big brown eyes. Tears dripped down onto the chest of her dress, and she could feel the awkward friction their clothes were making against each other. "TELL ME! Tell me why you would say such things..." Kiku whispered, closing his eyes. Natalia looked up at him, shocked. She'd never seen him angry before. What could she do!? After panicking slightly, she did the first thing that popped into her head. His eyes shot back open when he felt a pair of soft lips crash against his own. His eyes widened at the sight of Natalia's face, before his pupils expanded, and his mind went blank. His hands gripped her wrists tighter, and he returned the kiss hungrily. They mashed their lips together, him pushing her face against the ground. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket, just like she had all those months ago only this time it was out of need, want. Kiku HAD indeed wanted her, but thought it too bold and forward to try anything. When she had tried to initiate it, he wanted to retaliate, but he couldn't bring it upon himself to take her. Natalia pushed his face off of hers, and turned her head so he couldn't see her expression.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she lifted herself onto her elbows. Kiku lifted himself above her onto all fours, looking down at her. His eyes traced the curve of her jaw, and down her neck. Natalia finally moved her eyes to look at him and noticed his staring. Her face heated up, and turned a light shade of pink. "Kiku? Are you alright?" He lifted his gaze to her eyes, and cocked his head slightly.

"I'm fine, Natalia. More than fine, really," He moved a couple inches closer to her before thinking against it and sitting back on his legs. He stood swiftly and offered his hand to her. She took it curiously, and stood in front of him. She let out another surprised yelp when he lifted her up and into his arms bridal style. She grabbed onto his jacket as he started walking towards the stair case.

"Kiku!" she gasped as he started up the stairs, out of both fear of being dropped and surprise. "What are you doing!?" He fixed his grip on her to hold her closer to his own chest and smiled down at her innocently.

"I've no idea what you're referring to," he laughed lightly when her face turned light pink.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to! Why in the world are you carrying me up the stairs!" she gestured around them and grew even more confused when he laughed again. He kept climbing, higher and deeper into the home they shared together. Natalia had never been this far into the house except for one time when she was taking clothes to...Kiku's bedroom. The red in her cheeks deepened to a cherry red as she realized their destination. Kiku saw the change and leaned his head closer to her own.

"You said you wanted to further the relationship, Natalia. I carried you because I don't think I would be able to live without your touch, this was the only way I could do so without backing out. Besides, I refuse to make you mine on the floor," He stated matter of factly. He stopped at a deep mahogany door and kicked it open mercilessly. He walked over to the four poster bed quickly before setting her down on the side. She removed her hands from his jacket and allowed him to close and lock the door. He turned back to her with a smile and started across the room towards the bed. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as he lifted both hands to cup her face, before kissing her deeply. She shifted her weight to stand, but he softly pushed her down onto the bed. Moving his hands down to her thighs, he pushed her up the bed to lay vertically, and kicked off the comforter. He bundled the sheets at the bottom of the bed, and moved his hands to rest on the bottom of her dress. He slid his hand under the soft fabric of her dress and slowly pushed it up to her hips. Natalia pushed his jacket off his shoulders, and started to unbutton his shirt. Kiku shrugged off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He took his free hand and pulled the bow on the back of her dress loose. He tugged on the offending garment and released her lips to lift it up and off her. He looked down at her smooth, milky skin. It was blemish free, the only thing out of place were black stitches running diagonal down her stomach. He traced it down to her hip and back up to the bottom of her bra. Her breath hitched when he placed a hand on the soft mound. Her bra was black with, ironically, white stitches. Kiku massaged them softly, and watched as she closed her eyes and gripped the sheets underneath them. He removed one of his hands and placed it next to the crook of her neck, keeping up his menstrations with the other. He leaned down to where their cheeks were touching so he could whisper in her ear. "If I may say so, Natalia, you are a very, very beautiful woman," He could feel her cheek getting warmer and he smiled at the effect he had on her. She groaned, and settled her head on his shoulder, kissing across it lightly.

"Kiku..." she whispered against his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyes closed. His hand continued massaging her through her bra.

"Your pants...take them off..." she mumbled, biting his shoulder lightly. He breathed sharply and removed his hands from her to sit up and straddle her. She rested her head against his pillows, and watched him unbuckle his pants. He quickly wiggled out of them and kicked them off to the side. He lowered himself back down onto her, and bit back a moan at the newly achieved skin contact. Natalia grinded her hips against his, and moaned audibly. Kiku lowered his head down to her neck, kissing and biting it softly. He bit down on her shoulder, leaving a dark purple splotch. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and pulled him closer to herself. He snaked his hands between her and the bed, and groped her backside. He pulled her hips roughly against his own and grinded against her. She moaned again, tightening her grip on his back. He hooked his thumbs in the fabric of her underwear, and started to tug on it softly. He was inches from pulling them off her...when the door bell rang. They both froze at the sound and looked at eachother shocked when it rang again.

"Oh, Kiku. I need to speak with you!" They could hear Katya's voice ringing from the front door. Kiku groaned and looked down at her. She averted her gaze and sat up, pushing him softly towards the door.

"I think you should get that..." she whispered, shifting to sit on the side of the bed. She grabbed her loose hair and pulled it off to the side. He groaned loudly and quickly pulled on his pants. He buttoned them, and pulled on his jacket, forgetting his shirt beside the bed. He ran towards the door, buttoning his jacket all the way up. He flung the door open and surprised Katya with a questioning glare. Her face was hidden behind a scroll of plans.

"I have the plans for next Halloween! I was thinking next year we could-Oh!" she finally looked up at him, and was quite surprised by his appearance. His hair was a complete, disheveled mess. His normal shirt was no where in sight, and he was only in his white jacket. His chest showed slightly from the top of the jacket. She spotted a few dark splotches on his neck and blushed at what she realized she interrupted.

"What did you need, Katya?" He asked politely, if not a little annoyed. She cleared her throat and took a step back from the door.

"I see I've interrupted something important. I think I'll just come back...later..." she mumbled under her breath, turned, and headed back through the gate. Kiku closed the door swiftly and ran back to his room. He threw off his jacket as he ran up the stairs two at a time. When he ran through the door, his heart stopped at the sight before him. Natalia was sitting on his bed, her hands tangled in her hair and she was biting her lip. The thing that most caught his attention was the fact that she was wearing his shirt. His eyes widened and he gulped at the sight of the sleeves, too long for her arms, and the way it only went down to just past the bottom of her underwear. She tried to tug it down lower, but it didn't help any.

"So...what did Katya want?" Natalia asked, watching him study her. Her question snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked back up at her face.

"She just wanted to talk about new plans for Halloween. She saw I was preoccupied and said she'd come back later," He took a few tintative steps toward her and stopped nervously.

"Oh...I see..." she blushed lightly, and began running her hands through her hair again. Kiku walked the rest of the way across the room and sat beside her on the bed. He cleared his throat, and gently grabbed one of her hands.

"I know this may seem bold, and a little ungentlemanly, but...may...may I continue?" his face turned a light pink, as he looked over to judge her reaction. Her face turned a similiar pink, and she bit her lip again.

"Of course you may..." she mumbled lightly. Kiku smiled and grabbed her hips, pulling her onto his lap. He pressed his lips to hers, and started to unbuttoned his shirt. He flipped them around, and layed her down on her back. He pushed her back up the side of the bed, and once again kicked off his pants. He left the shirt on her shoulders, and wrapped his arms around her back. He grabbed onto her underwear once more, and looked into her eyes. She nodded once, closed her eyes, and turned her head so he wouldn't see the deep blush playing across her face. He pulled them off in one swift move, and threw them to the floor. He grabbed her chin lightly and turned her face to look at him. He smiled softly and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss, and grabbed onto his boxers, tugging them down. He kicked them off like he had done his pants, and groaned at the unusual breeze. Natalia held back a groan as well, but for a different reason. Kiku drew out the moment for as long as he could. Kissing her neck and jaw slowly. He releshed in the noises she made as he dragged it all out. She tangled her hands in his hair and tugged on it as he continued. He loved the feeling of her skin against his, and he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could. He could tell she was growing restless, and nearing insanity. She couldn't help but squirm underneath him and clutch at the sheets. She ground her hips against his in a last attempt to get a reaction from him.

"Someone's eager..." Kiku mumbled. She slapped his arm playfully and groaned.

"Of course I am! You're toruring me!" she closed her eyes and grinded her hips against his again. Kiku sighed and pinned down Natalia's arms, forcing her to look at him. He smiled reassuringly and kissed her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He grabbed her thighs with his hands and lifted her legs around his hips. He grabbed her hand reassuringly and pressed his forehead to hers. He pushed into her slowly, groaning and trying not to cause her too much pain. He felt her take in a sharp breath, and clutch onto his hand. He removed his lips from hers and pressed them against her neck, trying to calm his breathing. After a few minutes of groaning and panting she released his hand and wrapped both her own into his hair. She tugged on it to get his attention and took a calming breath. She tried to talk but all that came out were pants and gasps. She finally just nodded, and smiled lightly at him. The meaning clicked in his brain and he slipped out then back in. She gasped again, pulling on his hair harder. He continued to push in and out, in and out, until it became unbearable to go slow. His actions started to speed up on there own which left her panting for air, and mumbling something in Russian. He released a strangled puff of air as it became harder to stay in control of his actions. She wrapped her legs around his hips so he was thrusting at a different angle, and moaned lightly. After what felt like an eternity, she felt close to the edge. "Kiku..." she sounded strangled, and was barely able to form coherent words. She could barely think normally. Hearing his name fall from her sweet lips in a time as intimate as this, he couldn't control his actions. He growled lowly, and roughly forced her further up the bed. She yelped in surprise at his unusual, rough manner. He bit down roughly on the soft skin of her neck, and relished in the gasp she emitted. His teeth easily broke the skin, and a small trail of blood slid down her neck, but he was too close to notice. He captured her lips once more in his before she squeaked and climaxed. He couldn't help but reach his own end as she tightened around him. Her's ended moments after and she fell limp underneath him. He finiished and slipped out of her falling onto the bed beside her. She curled into a ball, and cuddled into his side. He covered them with the sheets and settled his arm over her, almost possesively. After everything had passed, and she got her wits back, she hissed at the pain in her neck. She sat up, and turned away from him. She touched her neck and when she looked at her hand, it was covered in blood. Kiku sat up beside her and grabbed her hand, looking at the bright red on her pale white hand and neck. He looked at her guiltily before standing, and walking towards the bathroom. When he came back he was holding bandages and antiseptic wipes. He quickly cleaned the bite mark and wrapped it safely. He buttoned up his shirt she was wearing, and slipped on his own boxers before climbing back into bed. He laid down beside her, but she quickly climbed onto him, resting her cheek on his chest. He played with her hair a while, still over come by guilt.

"I'm sorry, Natalia..." he whispered. His eyes watered, and hugged her closer.

"For what?" she looked up at him, genuinely confused.

"I hurt you...I shed your blood...How can I want to protect you, yet hurt you as well?" he whispered the last part, a tear slipping down his face. She frowned sadly and wiped the tear off his cheek.

"It's not your fault. It was just a spur of the moment type of thing. I'll be okay..." she kissed his cheek, and settled back on his chest.

"That's still no excuse for hurting you," he continued to play with her soft, blonde hair.

"It's alright. Believe me," she smiled at him before yawning and closing her eyes. Soon her breathing evened out, and she was fast asleep. Kiku held her tighter, watching her smiling face until sleep claimed him as well.

* * *

The next morning Natalia woke in a bed and room she didn't recognize, to the sound of someone banging on the door. She stood quickly, not noticing the sleeping figure beside her, and walked down the stairs and to the door, forgetting momentarily all that had happened the night before. She opened the door to see Kiku's small fan club on the other side. They all gocked at her as if she was some freak at the circus. She found their stares strange and curious but ignored them.

"Yes?" she asked sleepily. She folded her arms together and noticed for the first time that the sleeves were too long. They were the only thing too long, for the hemline of the shirt ended halfway up her thighs. She blushed slightly, and wrapped her arms around her waist instinctively. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked again, more nervous this time.

"What are you-? How could-?" Not a single one of them could come up with a complete sentence. Before she could reply, she heard the slamming of doors upstairs and the sound of feet running across the floor.

"Natalia! Natalia!" Kiku yelled, as he raced down the stairs, his pants the only item of clothing he had put on. He stopped dead in his tracks when he found her at the door, standing in only his shirt, his fan club right behind her. She turned to look at him, and groaned at a sharp pain in her neck. She brought her hand up to her neck and felt soft bandages. He looked at her guiltily before looking back at the girls standing in the door. They were all oogling at his exposed chest. He swiftly walked to the door and smiled at the girls.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy at the moment," he said nicely, before slamming and locking the door. He turned back to Natalia, who was looking at him confused. "You scared me when I woke up and you were gone..." he explained, slightly embarrassed. The nights events came back to her, and she blushed.

"It's alright..." she mumbled, walking into the parlor and sitting on the couch. He sat beside her and pulled her to sit on his lap. She was shocked at his bold forwardness, but did nothing to protest. She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes and relishing the skin on skin contact.

"Natalia..." Kiku whispered into her hair.

"Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to...Since we've...consumated, our relationship, I believe it's time that we...take it..uh...well...I..." his face heated up at his loss for what to say.

"Kiku?" she asked, nervously.

"What I mean to say it...I would be honored if you would be...my pumpkin queen..." he mumbled it into her hair, hiding his face from view. He felt her tense up, and tightened his grip around her waist. He felt her hands on his cheeks and looked up into her eyes. Her expression was blank, her eyes searching. They lit up as if she found what she was looking for, and she kissed him deeply. He pulled away from her, and looked up at her hopeful. "Is that a yes?" he asked playfully. She laughed and hugged him.

"Of course it's a yes," she mumbled lovingly. He jumped off the couch and spun her around excitedly.

"Wonderful! I'll call a town meeting and we can tell everyone!" he set her down on the couch and ran around the house, preparing for the meeting. Natalia sat on the couch in a daze, watching him run around the house like a mad man. At one time he walked into the parlor with a fresh dress and undergarments for her. He helped her change without hurting her neck. She thanked him with a kiss after he had tied the bow to her dress. She walked with him calmly to the town hall, laughing as he bounced around like a giddy little kid. He opened the door for her, and she gulped as she walked through the door and toward her future.

* * *

**The End. For now... ;D (evil face) Anyways. For those of you who have read the first story I will be putting a character description in my bio. Hope you like the story!**


End file.
